Poisoned Passion
by Vilandel
Summary: Nachdem die Freundschaft wieder aufgebaut werden konnte, merkte Kinana, dass ihre Gefühle zu Erik tiefer gingen als das. Sie möchte mit ihm klar darüber reden... und es kommt zu viel mehr als das. (Lemon, Kinabra-Oneshot)


**Poisoned Passion**

Der Tag war wie immer alltäglich für Fairy Tail. Beisammen sitzen und reden oder sich prügeln, wenn man nicht gerade auf einer Mission unterwegs war.

Die Prügelei wurde von Natsu und Gray geführt, wobei sie gefährlich nahe an Erza kamen, die gerade genüsslich ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen ass. Juvia bewunderte ihren Schwarm wie immer aus der Ferne und feuerte ihn an, während Levy neben ihr ein Buch las. Zumindst tat sie so, denn sie warf immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf Gajeel, der sich gerade gegen Elfman und Bixlow prügelte. Und jetzt auch noch gegen Nab, der an der Missionstafel rumlungerte und von einem Hieb getroffen wurde.

Lucy beklagte sich bei Happy, dass sie ihre Miete nicht bezahlen konnte, während der blaue Exceed tottraurig ein Fisch ass und lauthals Carla vermisste. Sie und Wendy waren heute nicht in der Gilde anwesend, die kleine Dragonslayerin besuchte wie so oft Chelia in Lamia Scale und natürlich hatte ihr Exceed sie begleitet. Makarov betrachtete die Prügelei mit gleichzeitig stolzen und besorgten Augen. Gildarts und Cana betranken sich an der Bar, Reedus malte ein Portrait von Fried und Evergreen pinselte einen frühlingsgrünen Nagellack auf ihren Fingern, ein Geschenk von Elfman, mit dem sie seit kurzem zusammen gekommen war, dank dessen älteren Schwester.

Wie so oft hatten die beiden Barmaids die Hände voll zu tun. Zum Glück half ihnen Lisanna aus. Sie, Mira und Kinana waren gerade dabei Getränke zu servieren oder einfach hinter der Bar Stellung zu halten. Fast alle Feen waren heute anwesend und jede von ihnen hatten Durst. Ausserdem war heute auch Crime Sorciere anwesend, da gab es gleich sieben Personen mehr zu bedienen.

Die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere waren vor einer Stunde gekommen, ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Meredy hatte erzählt, dass sie gerade eine dunkle Gilde namens _Goldblood_ vernichtet hatten, die in der Nähe von Hargeon ziemlich viel Schaden bereitet hatten. Leider waren auch ein paar Runenritter dort gewesen und deren Führer war noch schlimmer als Lahar einst. Statt sich darüber zu freuen, dass Crime Sorciere ihnen wieder etwas Drecksarbeit weggenommen hat (wie es nun ein paar Ratsmitglieder taten), hatte er Crime Sorciere für Goldbloods Schaden verantwortlich gemacht und war bereit gewesen sie zu verjagen, die Mitglieder der vernichteten Gilde hatte er nicht mal beachtet. Jene, die am wenigstens verwundet waren, hatten deswegen fliehen können.

Für Crime Sorciere kam dies einer schweren Niederlage gleich. Es war immer ein Sieg wenn eine dunkle Gilde KOMPLETT ausgelöscht wurde, doch wenn einige Mitglieder frei blieben, würde sich jene Gilde bald wieder neu formen und das konnte Crime Sorciere nicht tolerieren. Dass ausserdem ausgerechnet ein Mitglied des Rates dafür verantwortlich war und ihnen die Schuld zuschrieb, war eine Pille die sich nur sehr schwer schlucken liess.

Natsu war bereit gewesen der gesamte Rat in Asche zu legen, aber wie Makarov es sagte, das hätte Crime Sorciere nur noch mehr Probleme gegeben. Der Master hatte Jellal angeboten solange in Fairy Tail zu bleiben bis alle diese Niederlage verdaut hatten. Nun sassen alle sieben an einem Tisch mit einem guten Bier und sahen fast aus wie ein Haufen Elend. Die Feen liessen sie in Ruhe (Natsu hatte man zwingen müssen), selbst Erza hatte sich nicht wie üblich zu Jellal gesetzt um mit ihm zu reden.

Kinana warf dem Tisch von Crime Sorciere einen traurigen Blick zu. Es tat weh sie so zu sehen. Vor allem Erik. Sie hatte ihn und die anderen noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen. Klar, Crime Sorciere hatte schon einige Niederlagen gehabt, aber noch keine hatte so sehr an ihnen genagt.

Erik blickte bloss in sein Glas Bier, noch keinen einzigen Schluck hatte er genommen. Kinana schmerzte es ihn so zu sehen. Seit er in Crime Sorciere war und sie ihn wieder hatte sehen können, hatten sie wieder eine gewisse Freundschaft aufbauen können. Immer wenn seine Gilde hier zu Besuch kam, nahm der Dragonslayer sich Zeit mit der Lilahaarigen zu reden und manchmal auch mit ihr Sachen zu unternehmen. Er hatte ihr über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit erzählt und Kinana hatte ihm zuliebe dazu beigetragen, dass die Spannungen zwischen Fairy Tail und den ehemaligen Oracion Seis sich geglättet haben. Auch mit Sorano, Sawyer, Richard und Midnight (er trug noch als einziger seinen Decknamen, weil er seinen richtigen nicht ausstehen konnte) hatte Kinana eine tolle Freundschaft bilden können. Wenn auch nicht eine so verbundene wie mit Erik, er war ihr bester Freund.

Wobei… das stimmte nicht mehr so ganz. Zumindest ihrerseits. Kinana war nicht dumm, sie hatte verstanden welche Wirkung Erik auf sie hatte und warum. Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, aber in kleinen Schritten war sie soweit gekommen, sich in den Giftdragonslayer zu verlieben. Keine Ahnung wann es genau angefangen hatte. Schon damals im Krater, als sie sie nach sieben Jahre wieder getroffen hatte? Oder erst später? Kinana konnte es nicht sagen.

Aber wie es dazu kam war auch nicht wichtig. Dieses Gefühl war da, was das eigentliche Problem auch nicht gerade löste…

Kinana seufzte, während sie anfing Gläser abzutrocknen. Sie liebte Erik, doch war es überhaupt möglich, dass er ihre Gefühle teilte? Früher war sie seine Schlange, sein bester Freund gewesen. Und jetzt? Die Freundschaft von heute war eindeutig anders als damals in Oracion Seis, schlieslich war sie nun ein Mensch. Aber wie stand es mit ihm?

Erik blieb meistens zynisch ruhig und sarkastisch, auch ihr gegenüber, obwohl er mit ihr viel offener war und liebevoller sein konnte. Trotzdem konnte selbst sie nicht immer rausfinden, was in ihm vorging und auf diesem Gebiet war sie auf dem gleichen Niveau wie die anderen ehemaligen Oracion Seis. Und ihm direkt ihre Gefühle offenbaren wollte sie auch nicht. Zu gross war die Angst, seine wertvolle Freundschaft zu verlieren. Was total dumm war, aber trotzdem fürchtete sie sich vor dieser Alternative.

Besorgt starrte sie wieder zum Tisch von Crime Sorciere. Mit seiner Hörmagie wäre Erik sicher in der Lage zu wissen, was in ihr vor sich ging. Sie war zwar die einzige Person, bei der er manchmal sich die Mühe gab nicht in ihren Gedanken einzudringen, zu sehr respektierte er sie dafür. Trotzdem hörte er noch oft was sie dachte und sie konnte diese Gedanken nicht in alle Ewigkeit verbergen.

Bis jetzt hatte er nichts zu ihren Gefühlen gesagt. Entweder hatte er sie nicht gehört, weil er nicht in ihren Gedanken eingedrungen war. Oder… ja, was war die andere Alternative? Sagte er bis jetzt nichts, weil nicht das gleiche empfand und sie nicht verletzen wollte? Oder teilte er ihre Gefühle, wusste allerdings nicht, wie er diese zeigen konnte?

Plötzlich stand Erik auf, Sorano böse anfunkelnd. Womöglich hatte diese eine Bemerkung geäussert, die ihm nicht gefallen hat. Ohne auf die Prügelei zu achten ging er vom Tisch weg, zu Master Makarov um diesem zu fragen wo sich das Bad der Gilde befand, da er, seinen Worten nach, eine gute Dusche brauchte nach dem heutigen Tag. Der Master zeigte ihm den Weg ins Untergeschoss, wohin der Giftdragonslayer auch schnell verschwand.

Besorgt blickte Kinana ihm hinterher. Sicher wollte er gerade alleine sein, trotzdem fand sie keine Ruhe. Soranos Bemerkung vorhin hatte ihn sicher sehr genervt und in solchen Situationen brauchte er einfach jemanden, der bei ihm war. Das wusste Kinana aus eigener Erfahrung.

Sie musste zu ihm gehen, doch so einfach konnte sie ihren Posten nicht verlassen. Sowohl Mirajane als auch Lisanna brauchten ihre Hilfe. Wobei… im Moment gab es gerade nicht viel zu servieren, alle waren versorgt. Das konnte sie nutzen.

„Mira, werden du und Lisanna einen Moment allein zurecht kommen? Nach der Arbeit heute würde ich mich gerne etwas duschen."

„Kann ich verstehen, wir hatten heute ziemlich viel zu tun. Jetzt aber wird es wohl zu zweit gehen. Geh nur, Lisanna und ich halten die Stellung."

Erleichtert nickte Kinana und ging fast etwas zu schnell ins Untergeschoss, wo sich die beiden Gildenbäder befanden…

Mira betrachtete ihre Freundin nachdenklich nach. Auf ihren Lippen schlich sich das Lächeln, welches sie immer hatte sobald sie ein potentielles Paar entdeckte. Natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass es seit einiger Zeit schon zwischen Erik und Kinana knisterte. Vielleicht stand wieder eine siegessichere Verkupplungsaktion bevor…

Obwohl sie in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich nicht viel zu tun haben würde. Bei Elfman und Evergreen hatte sie einige Hürden gehabt, bei Rogue und Yukino hatte sie auch Schwierigkeiten gehabt Stings und Minervas katastrophalen Verkupplungsaktionen und Soranos Beschützerinstinkten gegenüber ihrer Schwester zu umgehen. Aber hier würde es vielleicht nicht viel Hilfe brauchen, vielleicht würden die beiden sogar selber zueinander finden.

Mira lächelte. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen in den Duschen, vielleicht sogar besser als eine einfache Liebeserklärung… einem Dragonslayer konnte man vieles zutrauen und Erik war einer. Jetzt konnte Mira nur hoffen, dass nicht noch eine dritte Person, egal wer, nach unten gehen würde und die beiden stören könnte…

 **Xxx**

Diese Feen liessen sich auch vieles einfallen für ihr Gildengebäude. Einen Pool, einen Spieleraum im Keller samt Billardtisch, eine Bühne, ein Schlafheim für die Mädchen (warum gab es nicht dasselbe für die Jungs?) eine Bibliothek, mehrere Gästezimmer im Obergeschoss… und jetzt noch zwei eigene Gildenbäder samt Duschen im Untergeschoss, eins für Männer und eins für Frauen? War ihnen der Pool den etwa nicht genug? Wobei, der Pool schien vor allem zum Spass da zu sein während diese beide Bäder hier eher dazu gedacht waren sich wieder frisch zu machen, nach einem anstrengenden Tag oder wenn man von einer Mission zurück kam. Oder nach einer Prügelei.

Seufzend öffnete Erik die Tür zum Männerbad. Schlicht gehalten mit grauen, glatten Platten und Lacrimalichter an den Wänden. Im ersten Raum lag das ziemlich grosse Bad und eine Öffnung mit Vorhang führte zu den Duschen. So wie er Fairy Tail kannte hätte er von der Deko her ein wenig mehr erwartet. Naja, bei den Mädchen gab es sicher mehr. War ihm auch egal.

Seufzend zog Erik Schuhe, Mantel und Pullover aus. Diese Niederlage von heute lag ihm schwerer im Magen als gedacht. Verdammt, dieser Bastard von einem Runeritter. Verpasste die Chance dunkle Magier gefangen zu nehmen und somit seinem Land von einer kriminellen Gilden mehr zu befreien, liess er sie einfach stehen. Nur um Crime Sorciere irgendwelche Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben.

Was hatten er und seine Kameraden ihm den persönlich angetan? Erik erinnerte nicht Mal an seinem Namen, wahrscheinlich war dieser sogar nicht gefallen. Aber wegen diesem Heini spukten viele Mitglieder von Goldblood immer noch frei in der Weltgeschichte herum und deren Gilde würde sich rasch neu formen können. Was keine gute Sache war. Goldblood sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Sollten sie noch grausamer werden als ohnehin schon, wären sie tatsächlich in der Lage eine neue Baram Allianz zu bilden. Sie hätten es fast geschafft diese Gilde komplett zu vernichten, doch dieser Ratsheine machte alles kaputt. Verfluchter Runeritter, sowas nannte man seinen Job verkacken.

Was Erik noch mehr frustrierte war die Tatsache, dass er es noch hatte verhindern können. Im Kampf war er diesem Runeritter gefährlich nahe gekommen. Hätte er ihn K.O. geschlagen, wie er es kurz vergehabt hatte, wäre Goldblood nur noch Geschichte gewesen und Crime Sorciere hätte mehr oder weniger problemlos weiterziehen können.

Aber Jellal wollte unnötige Probleme mit dem Rat so gut es ging verhindern und einen Runeritter bewusstlos zu schlagen gehörte immerhin dazu. Erik wollte ebenfalls weitere Schwierigkeiten verhindern, also hatte er sein lassen. Was schlussendlich zur Niederlage geführt hatte…

Ein wenig bereute er es schon, aber zugegeben würde er es nicht. Seinen Stolz hatte er noch ein wenig, Crime Sorciere hin oder her. Darum hatte ihm Soranos Vorwurf vorhin so genervt. Diese blöde Federtussi war der Meinung, dass er diesen Bastard hätte bewusstlos schlagen sollen. Lieber wollte er sich die Zunge abbeissen statt zuzugeben, dass sie in gewisser Weise Recht hatte. So hatte er sich schnell auf dem Weg gemacht um alleine zu sein. Nach einer Dusche würde er hoffentlich einen klareren, leichteren Kopf bekommen. Wobei die heutige Niederlage nicht sein einziges Problem war.

Eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit dunklen lilafarbenen Haaren und strahlendem Lächeln kam ihm in den Sinn. Kinana… Warum hatte er sich bloss in sie verliebt? Ausgerechnet in die Frau, die einst seine Schlange gewesen hatte sie es bloss fertig gebracht, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte? Es gab schon viele tolle Frauen auf der Welt, doch seiner Meinung nach konnte keiner Kinana das Wasser reichen. Die Lilahaarige war einfach… perfekt.

Sie war liebevoll, hilfsbereit und sanft, war nett zu jedem und dachte zuerst an das Gute im Menschen. Sie war aber auch mutig, stark wenn ihr etwas sehr am Herzen lag und gab sofort kund, sobald ihr etwas gar nicht passte.

Als Bonus war sie ausgezeichnet mit ihrem Schlangen-Take-Over und war eine richtige Schönheit. Klar, jeder empfand Schönheit anders und es gab sicherlich Frauen die hübscher waren. Doch für Erik war Kinana eindeutig die schönste Frau der Welt.

Erik war nicht dumm, für ihn war es eindeutig klar, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Wie konnte es auch anders sein? Erst hatten sie ihre frühere Freundschaft wieder aufgebaut, auch wenn sie sichtlich anders war als damals im Tower of Heaven und in Oracion Seis. Aber das hatte nicht genügt. Kinana hatte sein Herz erobert und wenn er gewisse Gedanke richtig gehört hatte, erging es ihr genauso.

Doch würde es gut gehen? Sie war eine freie Magierin und er… er war bloss ein ehemaliger Verbrecher, der in einer unabhängigen für eine unbestimmte Zeit für seine Sünde büssen musste. Ausserdem hatte er zweimal gegen ihre Gilde gekämpft, war zu einer von Fairy Tails persönlichen Erzfeinden geworden. Okay, jetzt war es nicht mehr der Fall, aber seine Vergangenheit lastete immer noch auf ihn, er schämte sich für seine Taten. Er wollte nicht, dass es Kinana ebenfalls zur Last fiel.

Wäre es also nicht besser, nur Freundschaft mit ihr zu pflegen und sie ihr eigenes Leben leben lassen? Himmel, das klang ja fast so wie Jellal! Erik schämte sich dafür, denn das Verhalten seines Masters gegenüber Erza war ihm immer unangenehm gewesen. Als ob Jellal die Hoffnung auf irgendwelche Vergebung verloren hatte und bereit war ein Leben lang in der Dunkelheit zu bleiben.

Selbst wenn er es wollte, Erik konnte es nicht gleich tun. Kinana war ihm zu wichtig um ihre Liebe aufzugeben. Sie war sein Licht, der Grund warum er alles tat um für seine Sünden zu büssen. Sie war es wert, dass er dafür kämpfte.

Ausserdem… er war ein Dragonslayer. Die Vorstellung Kinana an der Seite eines anderen Mannes zu sehen war ihm zu unerträglich. Er liebte sie nicht nur, er begehrte sie. Es passierte, dass er sich vorstellte, wie sie nackt unter ihm lag und seinen Namen stöhnte.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. So sollte er nicht von ihr denken, sie war viel mehr Wert als das. Er hatte schon früher wenige Male Frauen verführt, doch das war auch Jahren her seit dem letzten Mal. Es hatte im Nachhinein bloss Frust hinterlassen, so hatte er rasch damit aufgehört. Aber Kinana… er wusste einfach, dass es mit ihr wunderbar werden würde. Weil er sie liebte und nicht nur begehrte.

Hach, wenn er bloss auf sein Herz gehört hätte, wären sie womöglich schon seit langem ein Paar. Doch sein Verstand hatte natürlich auch ein Wort mitzureden. Erik durfte seine Situation nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Er wollte zwar nicht wie Jellal machen, aber er musste sich Gedanken darüber machen. Es ging nicht um ihn, sondern um Kinana. Konnte er ihr das antun? Eine Beziehung zwischen einer Magierin von Fairy Tail und einem ehemaligen Erzfeind und Verbrecher, der in Crime Sorciere für seine Sünden büsste. Das würde kompliziert werden, das war ihm klar. War es trotzdem wert diese Beziehung zu führen? War er dafür bereit? War sie dafür bereit?

Erik war immer noch in Gedanken versunken als er hörte, wie Kinana vor der Badetür stand. Na super, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Das selber rührte ihn, aber es half ihm auch nicht eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden.

Oder vielleicht doch? Es ging ja schliesslich nicht nur ihn etwas an, sondern auch Kinana. Vielleicht sollten sie tatsächlich endlich mal offen über ihre Gefühle zueinander reden. Das war zwar ziemlich peinlich für seinen Stolz, aber lieber hatte er diese Lösung statt es wie Jellal zu machen. Kinana hatte das Recht dabei mit zu entscheiden.

„Komm doch rein, ich habe dich gehört", murrte der Dragonslayer. Zögernd öffnete Kinana die Tür und trat langsam ein, während sie fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Nicht übel, könnte besser sein."

Eine Weile herrschte peinliches Schweigen. Es war tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass sie keine Worten fanden um mit dem anderen zu reden. Angenehm war es nicht, aber Kinana wollte nicht über die heutige Niederlage reden und Erik wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr über den jetztigen Stand ihrer Beziehung reden konnte. Und je länger das Schweigen dauerte, desto schwieriger war es passende Worte zu finden.

Schliesslich gab sich Erik einen Ruck. Es nützte nichts das länger hinauszuzögern, ausserdem war er nicht der geduldigste Mensch.

„Wir müssen reden. Über unsere Beziehung."

Kinana sah ihn überrascht und ängstlich an. Ihre Gedanken rasten und ihr Herzschlag war eindeutig in die Höhe geschnellt. Trotzdem erwiderte sie bloss zögernd, wenn auch ohne ihre plötzliche Hoffnung zu verbergen: „Was gibt es denn noch zu sagen? Wir sind doch Freunde…"

„Nicht mit mir, Kinana", unterbrach Erik sie etwas hart. „Hast du denn vergessen, dass ich deine Gedanken hören kann? Ich weiss ganz genau, was du… für mich empfindest."

Gegen Ende wurde er leiser, doch er drehte sich von ihr weg. Wenn er sie weiterhin anschauen würde, würde er weiterhin um den heissen Brei herum reden.

Hinter ihm war Kinana eindeutig so rot wie Erzas Haare geworden. Sie getraute sich nicht zu Wort zu kommen und wartete lieber, bis er wieder sprach.

„Ich will einfach, dass du dir gewisse Sachen bewusst bist. Es wird nicht einfach werden", klärte Erik auf. „Ich bin ein Flüchtling, vom Rat verfolgt. Bis ich wieder ein freier Mann bin sollten sie nicht wissen, dass ich… jemanden besonderen in meinem Leben habe. Ausserdem riskiere ich so gut wie jeden Tag mein Leben im Kampf gegen dunkle Gilden. Du verstehst doch, was das bedeutet."

Kinana nickte, sie hatte selber schon oft darüber nachgedacht. Der Dragonslayer seufzte und fuhr dann fort: „Ausserdem gibt es noch das Problem deiner Gildenkameraden…"  
„Aber Erik, sie haben dich und die anderen Oracion Seis vergeben und als Freunde akzeptiert!"

„Sei nicht so naiv. Ja, sie haben uns akzeptiert, aber gewisse kleine Spannungen gibt es immer noch. Denkst du, dass Titania, Natsu und Gray es trotzdem gut heissen werden, dass wir so nah sein werden? Und die beiden alten Säcke sowie der Feuer-Knirps, die immer auf dich aufpassen? Und deine Freundin die Brillenschlange? Obwohl sie mich und die anderen akzeptiert haben, wir haben noch nicht ihr volles Vertrauen und wer weiss, ob sie eine solche Beziehung zwischen uns akzeptieren werden."

„Ich denke, du bist etwas zu pessimistisch, Erik. Natürlich werden sie sich einfach so darüber freuen, aber ich entscheide selber, wem ich mein Herz verschenke und ich bin sicher, dass meine Entscheidung trotz ihren Bedenken akzeptieren werden…", entgegnete Kinana, bevor sie abrupt stoppte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, welche Bedeutung Eriks Worte und ihre eigenen hatten. Teilte er also doch ihre Gefühle? Schockiert und dennoch hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Langsam drehte sich der Giftdragonslayer um. In seinem Blick lag noch eine gewisse Ungewissheit, Hoffnung und die unausgesprochene Frage, ob sie für diese Beziehung bereit war. Kinana nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, ging zu ihm… und legte zögernd aber auch fordernd ihre Lippen auf ihre.

Erik war zuerst erstarrt, sein gesundes Auge weitete sich auf. Doch langsam, viel sanfter als sie es von ihm erwartet hatte, begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Die Lilahaarige lächelte gegen seinen rauen Lippen. Es konnte keinen besseren ersten Kuss geben als dieser, der so zärtlich war.

Dieser Kuss war bald wieder zu Ende, doch Erik hatte nicht genug. Er presste Kinana fest gegen sich und küsste sie ein zweites Mal, dieses Mal viel leidenschaftlicher. Es war, als ob er die seit Monaten verdrängte Liebe in diesen Kuss ausdrückte. Kinana krallte sich an seinen Schultern, während Erik anfing sie gegen die Wand zu drücken. Der Kuss wurde immer sehnsüchtiger, leidenschaftlicher und ehe sie sich versah, war die Zunge des Dragonslayers in ihren Mund eingedrungen.

Ihre Zungen tanzten wild miteinander und Kinana verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während sie sich dem Kuss immer mehr hingab. Sie krallte sich immer mehr am Giftdragonslayer, als ob er das Einzige wäre, was sie am Leben erhielt.

Als sie schliesslich spürte, wie eine seiner Hände immer tiefer über ihren Körper strich, bis zu ihrem Hintern, erstarrte Kinana kurz. Sie verstand schnell, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten würde, sollten sie weiter machen. Es war ihre letzte Chance, das wusste sie. Erik würde jetzt nicht mehr weiter gehen, wenn sie es noch nicht wollte. Doch, so unüblich es auch für sie klang, sie war bereit sich ihm mit Leib und Seele hinzugeben. Seine Worte von vorhin und die Küsse hatten in ihrem Bauch ein riesiges Verlangen aufgeweckt. Dieses Verlangen war irgendwie schon immer da gewesen, bis jetzt war es aber wie im Winterschlaf gewesen. Doch jetzt war es aufgewacht und würde so schnell nicht gelöscht werden.

 _Bitte Erik, hör nicht auf,_ gab ihm Kinana in Gedanken zu verstehen, während sie den Kuss noch mehr vertiefte in dem sie ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken verschränkte. Erik war kurz überrascht, es war fast untypisch für sie so verlangend zu sein. Doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, sondern presste sie noch mehr gegen die Wand, hob sie sogar etwas hoch.

Jetzt waren Erik und Kinana zu dem Punkt gekommen, an dem sie nicht mehr aufhören konnten…

Der Dragonslayer löste sich von ihren Lippen und fuhr mit ihnen über die Wange bis hin zum Hals, wo er sich zuerst festsaugte bevor er leicht in ihre weiche Haute. Kinana schluckte erschrocken auf, während ein kleiner Schmerz durch diese Verletzung stach. Es fühlte sich an wie kleine Nadelstiche. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Erik sie mit diesem Biss auf irgendeine Art und Weise markiert hätte. Kurz kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Levy auch einmal eine kleine Bisswunde hatte, allerdings an der Schulter. Waren etwa alle Dragonslayer so oder hatte das nichts miteinander zu tun?

Zu weiteren Überlegungen kam sie natürlich nicht. Erik leckte nun über die kleine Wunde, als ob er sich entschuldigen wollte. Obwohl sie diesen Biss noch spürte, legte sich der stechende Schmerz langsam unter seiner Zunge.

Nun schnappte sich der Giftdragonslayer der Träger ihres Tops mit seinen Zähnen und zog ihn langsam über ihren Kopf. Die Lilahaarige machte sich derweil an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Das brennende Verlangen in ihrem Bauch wurde immer intensiver und sie wurde immer nervöser, sodass sie es nicht schaffte seinen Gürtel zu lösen, zu sehr zitterten ihre Hände.

Plötzlich zog Erik ruckartig ihr Top runter und auch ihren weissen Rock fiel ohne grosse Schwierigkeiten auf dem Boden. Kinana errötete stark, als sie nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Er hatte sie zwar schon im Bikini gesehen, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich in Unterwäsche anders an.

Erik betrachtete seine frischgebackene Freundin kurz. Die Lilahaarige trug einen blassvioletten, trägerlosen BH ohne jegliche Spitzen oder Rüschen und eine schlichte Unterhose. Er hatte sie schon immer für ihren schlichten Geschmack bewundert und dafür, dass sie keine Komplexe deswegen hatte, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Frauen die er kannte.

Er nahm ihre Hände und half ihr seinen Gürtel zu lösen und seine Hose runter zu ziehen. Ihre Händen zitterten heftig. Der Dragonslayer wusste, dass es ihr erstes Mal war. Allein wie sie bei seinem Anblick heftig errötete und wie ihre Händen nervös zitterten… Dazu kamen noch ihre nervöse, chaotischen Gedanken. Das zeigte schon genug, wie unerfahren sie in diesem Bereich noch war, obwohl sie schon mehr oder weniger wusste, was auf sie zukam.

Erik küsste noch einmal, um sie einigermassen zu beruhigen. Er wollte nicht über sie herfallen, sie war ihm zu wichtig und er respektierte sie zu sehr. Doch bei ihren Anblick und die Tatsache, dass Kinana noch Jungfrau war, wurde sein kleiner Freund hart vor Verlangen und es brauchte ziemliche Selbstbeherrschung seinerseits, nicht ihre Unterwäsche zu zerreissen und sie zu nehmen. Das konnte er ihr einfach nicht antun, das verdiente sie nicht.

Nach einem langem Zungenkuss löste er nun ihr BH und zog ihre Unterhose runter, während die Lilahaarige dasselbe mit seinem Boxer tat. Sie quietschte auf, als sie schliesslich sein Glied entdeckte. Das war… naja, ein wenig grösser als sich sonst vorgestellt hatte. Und es sah… ziemlich hart aus. Würde dieses… Ding überhaupt in ihr… reinpassen? Es hatte ja immerhin eine gewisse Grösse.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanken, bei dem ihr übel wurde. Sie erinnerte sich an gewisse Details, die Erza von ihrer… intimen Literatur erzählt hatte. Meistens hatte sie sich die Ohren zu gehalten, doch einige Sachen hatte sie trotzdem mitbekommen. Erwartete Erik etwa, dass sie sein Glied anfasste? Es küsste? Himmel, sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt dazu fähig, bereit war!

Zögernd hob sie die Hand um es anzufassen, doch der Giftdragonslayer lenkte sie davon ab, in dem er nach ihrer Hand schnappte.

„Nein. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust was du nicht willst oder wofür du nicht bereit bist. Du entscheidest, was du tun willst oder nicht."

Sein Blick war so entschieden, besorgt und erstaunlich sanft, dass Kinana ihn als Dank wieder sehnsüchtig küsste. Sie war ihm so dankbar, dass er nicht Sachen von ihr verlangte, die ihr unangenehm waren. Abermals tauschten sie einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aus und obwohl sie immer errötete, sobald sie sein Glied gegen sich spürte, ein wilder, noch unbekannter Teil von ihr konnte es kaum erwarten ihn in sich zu spüren. Wenn der Kuss sie nicht so betören würde, würde sich sich in diesem Moment wohl für dieses Gefühl schämen. Aber musste sie sich wirklich dafür schämen? Schliesslich handelte es sich um Erik und nie würde sie dies mit einem anderen Mann erleben wollen.

Plötzlich endete der Dragonslayer den Kuss, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen. In seinem gesunden Auge glitzerte es, als ob er eine Idee hätte. Er grinste listig, während er leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Eigentlich wollte ich mich bloss duschen…"

Bevor Kinana verstehen konnte, was er genau damit meinte, hatte Erik sie brautmässig hochgehoben und trug in dem Raum, wo sich die Duschen befanden.

Als Kinana wieder Boden unter ihren Füssen fand, hatte Erik sie in einer Ecke gezogen und dortige Dusche zum Laufen gebracht. Die Lilahaarige kreischte, als plötzlich heisses Wasser auf sie fiel. Nichts, dass sie etwas gegen heisses Wasser hätte, aber so spontan…

Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte der Giftdragonslayer sie wieder gegen die Wand gepresst und küsste sie noch stürmischer als vorhin. Kinana verlor fast den Verstand, als sie sich dem Kuss hingab. Sie konnte an fast nichts mehr anderes denken als an seinen Lippen gegen ihren, seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Eine brennende Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, doch sie konnte nicht bestimmen ob es an dem heissen Wasser lag oder an dieses hungrige Verlangen in ihrem Bauch, welches mit jeder Sekunde zu wachsen schien.

Wegen Luftmangel lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander, doch Erik hatte sich sofort wieder an ihrem Hals festgesaugt. Ausgerechnet an der Stelle, wo er sie vorhin gebissen hatte. Es zog ziemlich heftig an dieser Stelle, Kinana hielt ihre Augen zu um dies so lange wie möglich geniessen zu können.

Plötzlich spürte Kinana seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen und sie stöhnte erschrocken auf. Warum tat er das? Tat man das überhaupt, üblicherweise? Noch unschuldig wie sie war hatte Kinana natürlich keine Ahnung davon, doch sie fand es nicht unangenehm. Ein wohliges Schaudern durchfuhr sie, während Erik mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Er spielte damit, während er heisse Küsschen auf ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter verteilte,

Erik lächelte, während er mit seinen Fingern weiterhin ihre Intimität verwöhnte. Ihr freudiges Stöhnen klang so wundervoll in seinen Ohren. Sie kam ziemlich schnell, seine Finger wurden noch ziemlich schnell feucht. Schnell nahm er seine Finger raus und sah sie an.

Kinana keuchte heftig, dieser erster Orgasmus schien sie sehr mitzunehmen. Erik blickte sie besorgt an. Sie schien immer so zierlich zu sein, beinahe zerbrechlich. Natürlich wusste er nur zu gut, dass dies nicht stimmte. Aber war dies trotzdem zu stark für sie gewesen?

Schliesslich beruhigte sich Kinana etwas und lächelte ihn an, was Erik sehr beruhigte. Das heisse Wasser fliess weiterhin auf die beiden, sogar etwas Dampf hatte angefangen sich zu bilden. Doch sie hatten nur Augen für sich.

Erik konnte sie bloss anstarren und bewundern. War ihr eigentlich klar, wie wunderschön sie war? Ihre blasse Haut, ihre rosigen Wangen, das nasse dunkelviolettes Haar, die schlanke, zierliche Figur, die atemberaubenden smaragdgrünen Augen… Dazu kam noch ihren liebevollen, mutigen Charakter, was noch wichtiger war. Ihm war es egal, ob er diese tolle Frau nun verdiente oder nicht. Er wollte sie lieben, sie haben. Er wollte dieses Glück mit beiden Händen packen.

Auch Kinana betrachtete Erik verliebt und bewundernd an. Seine vielleicht sarkastische, aber auch liebevolle Persönlichkeit hatten genügt um sich in ihn zu verlieben. Aber musste er zusätzlich auch noch so verboten gut aussehen? Seine gebräunte Haut, die weinroten wilden Haaren, die durch das Wasser nass an seinem Kopf klebten, diese Muskulatur… selbst die Narbe über seinem Auge fand sie sexy. Sein tolles Aussehen war wirklich ein wundervoller Bonus.

Verführerisch schmiegte sie sich an ihm, küsste ihn wieder mit all der Leidenschaft und Liebe, zu der sie im Moment fähig war. Erik erwirderte den Kuss nur zu gerne, vertiefte ihn sogar indem er ihren Nacken griff und sie somit noch mehr gegen sich presste. Ihre nackten Brüste gegen seiner Brust raubten ihn fast den Verstand. Kurz löste er sich aus dem Kuss und verwöhnte die beiden mit Mund und Fingern, was Kinana mit einem zufriedenen Keuchen quittierte.

Sein Glied wurde jedoch immer härter, sein Verlangen wuchs und Erik wusste, dass er sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Abermals küsste er Kinana, presste sie gegen die Wand des Bades und hob sie schlieslich an ihren Oberschenkeln hoch. Automatisch verschränkte die Lilahaarige ihre Beine um seinen Körper und hielt sich an seinem Kopf fest. In ihren Blick glänzte Unsicherheit, aber auch die wilde Entschlossenheit endlich ins kalte Wasser zu springen. Ziemlich ironisch, immerhin befanden sie sich gerade unter einer heissen Dusche. Langsam drang Erik in sie ein.

Erschrocken kniff Kinana die Augen zusammen und kreischte auf, was nicht unbedingt angenehm für die Ohren des Dragonslayers war. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, so ungewohnt fühlte es sich an. Es schmerzte zwar nicht so stark wie sie immer geglaubt hatte, doch es tat trotzdem ziemlich weh. Sie spürte, wie Erik erstarrte, kleine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Hals verteilte, um sie zu beruhigen und sie vom Schmerz abzulenken. Er bewegte sich auch nicht, um ihr Zeit zu lassen sich an seine Präsenz zu gewöhnen und Kinana war ihm extrem dankbar dafür.

Langsam entspannte sich die junge Frau und der Dragonslayer begann sachte sich zu bewegen. Am Anfang blieb er noch vorsichtig, doch langsam wurden seine Stösse immer härter und schneller. Kinana stöhnte auf, als er immer tiefer in sie eindrang. So ungewohnt dieses Gefühl auch war, es fühlte sich einfach grandios an. Sie klammerte sich fest an ihm, presste sich gegen seine Brust um seine Nähe noch mehr zu geniessen. Erik presste sie weiterhin gegen die Wand, eine Hand unten an ihrem Rücken. Mit der anderen streichelte er alle möglichen Stellen ihres Körpers, überall wo er sie berührte schien er Feuer zu hinterlassen. Von ihrem Bein bis zu ihrem Kopf… er liess nichts aus.

Bald fing auch Erik zu stöhnen an. Seine Freundin war so verdammt eng, dass er fürchtete seinen Höhenpunkt viel zu schnell zu erreichen. Doch er wollte diese Nähe, die er mit Kinana teilte, bis zum letzten Tropfen geniessen. Es fühlte sich einfach viel zu gut an, als ob sie beiden einfach zusammen passen würden. Nie hatte der Dragonslayer ein solches Gefühl gehabt.

Die Stösse wurden immer heftiger, Kinanas Stöhnen immer lauter. Endlich öffnete sie die Augen und sah Erik direkt an, dessen intensiver Blick sie zu hypnotisieren schien. Keiner von ihnen nahm weder das heisse Wasser noch den Raum wahr, in dem sie sich befanden. An ihre beiden Gilden dachten sie sowieso nicht. Nur der andere war wichtig.

Grinsend streichelte Erik mit einer Hand Kinanas Wange, während die Lilahaarige sich immer noch an seinen Haaren festhielt. Sie fühlten sich so komplett…

Leider wurde dieser intensive Moment zerstört, als plötzlich die Tür des Bades aufging und Jellals Stimme erklang: „Erik, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Mirajane hat uns zwar angeboten über Nacht hierzubleiben, aber ich denke… GÜTIGER HIMMEL!"

An der Tür zu den Duschen stand der Master von Crime Sorciere, leichenblass und völlig erschrocken. Kinana wurde augenblicklich rot. Es war ihr plötzlich so peinlich, dass man sie erwischt hatte. Aber was hatte sie auch anders erwartet? Sie trieben es schliesslich im Gildenbad, dazu noch jenes der Männer, wo jeder ein und aus gehen konnte.

Wenigstens war sie erleichtert, dass ihr nackter Körper von Eriks eigenem bedeckt waren. Ausser den Beinen, die immer um seinen Hüften verschränkt waren.

Der Giftddragonslayer schien diese Unterbrechung überraschenderweise nicht peinlich zu sein. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war er bloss ein wenig genervt davon. Mit ruhiger Stimme wandte er sich Jellal zu: „Sorry unhöflich zu sein, aber wie du siehst sind wir hier gerade beschäftigt, wenn du nun so nett wärst und gehen würdest…"

Ohne Vorwarnung begann er wieder tief in sie einzustossen, was Kinana erschrocken aufschreien liess. Du meine Güte, kannte er denn keine Skrupel? Irgendwie fand sie dieses Verhalten ziemlich peinlich und unhöflich, gleichzeitig aber sexy. Himmel, sie wurde ja verrückt! Aber Erik hatte sie ja schon immer verrückt gemacht, seit sie sich in ihm verliebt hatte.

Über den Schultern des Dragonslayer sah sie immer noch Jellal, der noch erstarrt an der Tür blieb. Der Anblick des Geschlechtsverkehrs, der vor seinen Augen stattfand, schien in gewisser Weise sein Weltbild zu zerstören, jedenfalls sah es danach aus. Erik seufzte frustriert auf und zischte nun gefährlich: „Verpiss dich endlich, du verfluchter Perversling! Oder soll cih etwa auch den Stalker spielen, wenn du es endlich mit Titanion treiben wirst?"

Eine Sekunde später war Jellal endlich verschwunden. So erleichtert Kinana auch war, sie konnte nicht umhin Erik vorwerfend ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Findest du etwa nicht, dass das gerade vorhin ziemlich gemein von dir war?"

„Selbst Schuld, er hätte ja nicht bleiben müssen. Vergiss doch einfach diese Unterbrechung."

Und vergessen tat sie es tatsächlich, als Erik sie in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss verwickelte, der ihr endgültig den Verstand raubte.

Im Nachhinein konnte Kinana nicht sagen, wie lange sie unter dieser heisser Dusche blieben und sich so leidenschaftlich liebten. Sie spürte auch nicht mehr das heisse Wasser, welches über ihren Körper floss oder die Wand, gegen der Erik sie presste. Wieder hatte sie vergessen, wo sie sich befanden. Nur ihre vereinte Körper und Seelen schien hier wichtig zu sein.

Erik stiess immer tiefer in sie ein, Kinanas Schreie wurden immer lauter. Beide wussten, dass der Höhepunkt nahte. Das Verlangen wurde fast unerträglich, als der Dragonslayer die Lilahaarige am Nacken packte und ihr tief in die wunderschönen Augen starrte. Der Blick, den er ihr schenkte, war so intensiv, dass Kinana es nicht mehr anders konnte, sie sagte keuchend: „Erik, ich liebe dich…"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, brauchte er auch nicht. Das Strahlen, dass in seinem gesunden Auge glänzte war schon Antwort genug. Ausserdem wusste sie es schon. Das Gespräch und der darauf folgende Liebesakt war Beweis genug.

Erik lächelte sie an. Es war nicht das sarkastische Grinsen, dass ihm so eigen war, sondern ein warmes, kleines, glückliches Lächeln, welches bestimmt für sie allein gedacht war. Abermals versiegelte er ihre Lippen, als sie schlussendlich den Endspurt erreichten.

„Erik!"

„Kinana…"

Fast gleichzeitig erreichen sie ihren Höhenpunkt. Kinana schrie befreit auf, als der finale Orgasmus durch ihren Körper flutete und Erik sich in ihr ergoss. Das war so… genial gewesen! Die Emotionen, die sie während dem Liebesakt empfunden hatte, waren so neu gewesen und trotzdem hatte Kinana das Gefühl, sie schon ewig zu kennen. War es so, wenn man verliebt war? Wenn ja, verstand sie nun endlich, warum Mira und Richard so sehr von der Liebe schwärmten.

Allerdings war sie nun stark erschöpft. Als Erik sich aus ihr rauszog und wieder auf ihre Füsse setzte, liess sie sich zu Boden gleiten und blieb liegen, während die Wellen des Orgasmus verrauschten. Nun spürte sie wieder das heisse Wasser, doch das war nichts gegen die Hitze ihres Körpers. Sie war so erschöpft, dass ihr vieles immer noch nebensächlich erschien.

Erik schloss das Wasser zu bevor er sich zu ihr runter kniete, sie halbwegs hochhob und gegen seine Brust schmiegte. Er hatte immer noch etwas Angst, dass er es übertrieben hatte. Schliesslich waren sie ziemlich wild gewesen. Doch Kinanas Blick und ihr herzliches Lächeln beruhigten ihn. Sie war bloss erschöpft, aber unsagbar glücklich.

Womit hatte er eine so tolle Frau verdient? Diese Frage würde er sich sicher noch viel stellen in seinem Leben. Doch sie war doch unwichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass Kinana ihn genauso sehr liebte wie er sie. Was könnte er sich mehr wünschen im Leben? Glücklich presste er seine Lippen gegen ihre, aber dieses Mal blieb der Kuss ganz sanft, fast schon scheu. Kinana erwiderte den Druck und beide genossen diesen ruhigen, einmaligen Moment.

Aber auch dieser romantische Augenblick wurde zerstört, als Erik zwei Personen hörte, die zu den Bäder kamen. Konnte man sie nicht etwas in Ruhe lassen? Allerdings verwandelte sich seine leicht genervte Stimmung in Frust, da er die Stimmen erkannt hatte. Was hatten Happy und Mirajane denn hier unten zu suchen, verdammt nochmal?

„Sie ist nicht im Mädchenbad? Dann aber… Kinana, warum bist du bei den Jungs duschen gegangen? Übrigens, Laki sucht dich sie wollte… AYE, SIR!"

„Geht es auch etwas leiser, du dumme Katze?", brummte Erik, während er so gut es ging Kinana mit seinem Körper bedeckte. Sie machte übrigens dasselbe mit ihm.

Der Dragonslayer wurde noch genervter, als Mirajane ebenfalls hinter Happy auftauchte. Doch im Gegensatz zum blauen Exceed schien sie nicht überrascht und schockiert zu sein. Bloss schlichte Zufriedenheit war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ach, das erklärt warum Jellal vorhin so blass und erschrocken wieder hoch gekommen ist. Happy, ich glaube wir sollten die beiden alleine lassen, das geht uns nichts an."

Happy nickte bloss, immer erschrocken, bevor er in Windeseile aus dem Raum flog und lauthals rief: „NATSU! COBRA UND KINANA SIND ZUSAMMEN NACKT IM BAD!"

Erik senkte genervt den Kopf. Er hatte sich zwar noch keine Gedanken gemacht, wie Kinana und er ihre Beziehung mitteilen sollten, aber Happys Ausruf vorhin war bestimmt nicht die beste Art. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, welches Chaos, Schocks und Proteste in ein paar Sekunden in der Gildenhalle oben stattfinden werden.

„Ich gehe mal nach oben und hindere irgendwelche Furien runterzukommen. Ihr braucht schliesslich eure Ruhe. Macht schön weiter, ihr beide!"

Und schon war die Weisshaarige verschwunden. Erik starrte ihr irritiert nach. Hatte er sich geirrt oder hatte sie tatsächlich gerade _Bald werde ich endlich Tante Mira_ gedacht? Diese Frau hatte nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, so viel war klar.

„Ich denke, wir sollten erst hoch gehen, wenn die sich da oben beruhigt haben, einverstanden?", riss ihn Kinanas sanfte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Erik nickte, das schien ihm doch ein guter Plan zu sein. Kinana lächelte ihn bloss an und kuschelte sich engen an ihm. Da konnte der Dragonslayer nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Glück eigentlich so einfach sein konnte?


End file.
